What Happens in Santa Barbara
by LovestoRead2013
Summary: Kensi and Nell have a spa weekend while Deeks and Eric are otherwise occupied. Rest, relax, recharge. What could possibly go wrong? Densi humor/romance. Story COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in Santa Barbara**

"Why did we eat so much?" groaned Deeks. He unconsciously rubbed his abdomen as he and Kensi were leaving an all-you-can-eat buffet one Friday afternoon.

Kensi halted on the sidewalk and looked at him. "Duh. Because it was your idea to come to this place for lunch. And I don't know why you felt compelled to sample _everything_ on the buffet, twice or even three times." She shook her head in amazement.

Deeks sucked in a breath, held it, and slowly exhaled. _I'd feel so much better if I could let this belt out a notch_. He considered that for a moment, but decided against it. _Kensi would mock me for my lack of self-control. _

"Right," he drawled. "However, I didn't see you pushing back from the table or holstering that fork."

Kensi regarded him with narrowed eyes. "What?" She would never admit it to Deeks, but she _really _wanted to unbutton her jeans. Better yet, she longed to be lounging on her couch in baggy sweat pants.

"Yeah, you were like the 'fastest fork in the west' attacking those Swedish meatballs," grinned Deeks.

Kensi frowned. "I was hungry. I didn't have a good breakfast this morning."

"Kensalina, donuts every morning do not a good breakfast make."

Kensi paused in digging in her purse for the car keys. "And who am I usually having breakfast with who aids and abets my eating habits?"

"Okay, I'll give you a touché there."

Before the discussion could escalate into a full-blown argument, a kid on roller blades stopped in front of them and thrust a fluorescent-green flyer at Deeks.

"Grand opening!" he yelled.

"What's this?"

The kid was plugged into his music and didn't answer. He rolled on down the street handing out flyers to other pedestrians.

Deeks quickly read it. "Paradise Paintball Palooza. Wow, trying saying that fast three times."

"Let me see," said Kensi. "It's not far from here. Have you ever played Paintball?"

Deeks shrugged. "A few times. Why?"

"Are you any good?"

Deeks sensed a challenge was about to be thrown down and pointed to himself. "Am I any good? What kind of question is that for your partner?"

He held up his hands and examined them. "You have witnessed these hands in action on the gun range, in the kitchen flipping pancakes, and, most importantly, in the bed . . ."

Kensi held up a hand. "I think I've heard enough."

"The bedroom."

She gasped and felt heat rising from her neck to her cheeks at his not-so-subtle reminder of their one steamy night together, a night when _sleeping together_ was elevated to an art form. She swallowed nervously and tried to gather her thoughts. Butterflies in her stomach were busy jumping over all the Swedish meatballs she'd consumed a short while ago.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed."

"Would it? Maybe you need a repeat demonstration of my hand prowess," said Deeks with a leer.

They were still standing on the sidewalk as buffet customers pushed through the double doors. Kensi had a vague thought that all these people were going in to stuff themselves as she and Deeks had done.

"What _we_ need is to go back to work." She beeped the car doors open and hurried to get in. She slammed her door with unnecessary force and secured the seat belt. Deeks slid in and gave her a sexy grin.

"You're staring," she said.

_I could stare at you forever. _"It's adorable when I can make you blush."

She could only roll her eyes. She cranked the engine and pulled out into traffic. In an attempt to redirect the conversation Kensi said, "So, Paintball. Should we try it Saturday?"

"We can try anything your little heart desires."

She shot him a look. "We are talking about Paintball, aren't we?"

"Maybe . . . maybe not."

When Deeks failed to elaborate, Kensi jabbed the button for her favorite radio station and loud techno music flooded the car. Inwardly, Deeks cringed, but his smile never wavered.

They did not speak again until they reached the Mission. Deeks held the door for Kensi. "Yeah, Paintball. I'm on board with that. Bring it, sister."

"I am so not your sister," huffed Kensi.

He swatted her rear end as she passed in front of him. "Yeow!" She jumped and glared at him over her shoulder.

"I would never, ever, in a million years want you to be my sister," he laughed.

"Yeah, bring it, beach boy. You'll be so spotted with paint you'll look like an Impressionist painting."

"Name one Impressionist painter," he challenged.

Suddenly, Deeks' smile vanished. "Uh oh. What's he doing here?"

Kensi looked and saw Assistant Director Granger talking to Hetty in front of her desk.

"Mr. Deeks, a word?" called Hetty.

Deeks and Kensi shared a brief look before Kensi proceeded to her desk and opened her computer.

"What's up?" Deeks looked from Hetty to Granger and back again. _Wonder if I've done something wrong and didn't know it?_

"Mr. Deeks, the Assistant Director has just reminded me that you have not yet done the "Urban Assault" training."

"Urban Assault? Isn't that what we do here every day, assault the urban landscape of Los Angeles and environs to catch terrorists and bad guys?"

"That is correct. However, you need to complete the formal course as part of your annual evaluation."

Deeks nodded. "Okay." _Sounds redundant, but what can I do? _

"Wait. Does Kensi maybe need a refresher? Because we're partners and partners should be in sync."

Granger gave him a stern look. "I'm quite aware of that, Detective. Everyone is up-to-date except you."

Granger only called him that when he was annoyed with his babbling.

"Got it. So, when is this course?"

Granger's phone rang and he checked the number. "I have a flight to catch. Hetty will fill you in."

"It's this weekend, Mr. Deeks. I hope you didn't have any big plans."

_Only spending quality time with the most important person in my life. _He sighed. "It is what it is."


	2. Change of Plans

**Chapter 2 - Change of Plans**

Granger departed for LAX and a phone call from Washington claimed Hetty's attention. Deeks looked around the bullpen. Sam and Callen were gone to renew their driver's licenses. _Good luck with that process, guys. _

Kensi was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's in the bathroom or talking to Nell._

He sat down at his desk and idly began straightening his things. Not that they needed it. His obsessive-compulsive nature already had everything in its place. He wanted to be mad at Granger for making him attend the stupid class, but it wasn't really his fault.

_Rules are rules. Where would society be without rules and isn't NCIS here to uphold the rule of law? _

Unfortunately, his law school pep talk to himself did not have the desired effect. He was still angry that his weekend with Kensi was ruined. It didn't matter that they were together practically every minute of the day and night.

He picked up a pencil and began tapping it on the desk as he stared across the room at a giant potted cactus.

Hetty's phone call ended and she studied Deeks for a few moments. Numerous times she had observed how – her mind cast about for the right description - _deflated_ the detective became when he was separated from his partner. Yes, that was the appropriate term. It was like a balloon slowly losing its air.

Her eyes fell on a small box on the corner of her desk. She reached for it and walked over to Deeks' desk.

"Mr. Deeks, if you're not busy, would you mind taking this down to the armory? I'm waiting on a fax from Director Vance."

Hetty's voice snapped Deeks out of his reverie and he looked up. "What?" He hated that Hetty had caught him zoning out. "Uh, sure thing, Hetty." He pushed to his feet and took the box.

"And Mr. Deeks, I'm sorry your weekend won't be quite as you expected."

Deeks stared at Hetty, wondering not for the first time how much she knew or suspected about his relationship with Kensi. "It's okay, Hetty. I'm a team player."

She gave a sympathetic smile. "I always knew you were."

Kensi sat on the bench in the armory and stared at the weapons encased on the opposite wall. Her own weapon and a cleaning rag were on the table in front of her, yet she'd made no effort to disassemble the gun. From her desk in the bullpen, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Granger and Deeks. When their backs were turned, she quietly got up and slipped away.

She'd been looking forward to crushing Deeks in paintball and then making him cook dinner for her. This would have been followed by a movie, walking Monty, and lolling around on the couch. In other words, a perfect weekend.

She blew out a sigh just as Nell came around the corner. She was talking on her Bluetooth and had a case in her hands.

"Give Ethan a hug and I'll see you soon," she said. "Don't worry about it. We can reschedule. Okay, bye."

She put the case on the table and sighed. Kensi looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Everything okay?"

"Not exactly. My weekend plans have tanked. I was supposed to go to the Lotus Petal Spa with my cousin Laurie, but her eight-year-old is in the emergency room with severe belly pain. They think it's his appendix."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. So I guess I'll cancel our reservation."

"What about Eric? He could go with you."

"He's flying to Santa Fe tonight. His grandparents are celebrating their 53rd wedding anniversary." She paused. "Besides, I'm not sure I'd want him to see me with cucumber slices on my eyes and therapeutic mud on my face."

They considered that image for a moment, then giggled.

Nell continued. " So that's my story. What are you and Deeks doing?"

Kensi twisted the cleaning rag in her hands. "We had planned to try out this new paintball place and then just hang out. However – she released a weary sigh – Granger is sending him to that Urban Assault training."

"Right. I thought it was kinda fun," said Nell. "You know, kicking in doors and shooting rubber bullets at obnoxious ATF agents."

Kensi snorted. "Does Eric know you have this violent streak in you?"

Inspiration hit them both at the same time. "Hey, maybe I could take your cousin's place," said Kensi.

"Why don't you come with me?" said Nell.

"Yes!" they said together and high-fived each other.

"It's a bit pricey, said Nell.

"But we're totally worth it," added Kensi.

"Totally," agreed Nell.

"Where is this place?"

"Santa Barbara. Let me pull it up." Nell went to the computer in the corner and found the website. Kensi came and looked over her shoulder. "The place is gorgeous."

Nell scrolled through the pictures of various activities as Kensi "oohed" and "aahed."

"Hot stone massage. We have to try that," said Kensi.

"Definitely," said Nell. "And what about facials and mani-pedis?"

"Yes, definitely."

Nell's Bluetooth light up. "Go, Eric." She listened for a few seconds. "I'm in the armory. What's up?"

To Kensi she whispered, "Gotta go. Problem with the server."

Kensi nodded. "Okay. Later." She slid into the chair and continued reading about the spa. A couple minutes after that, Deeks came in.

"Hey, Kens. I wondered where you were." His expression looked like somebody had run over Monty. "You heard?"

She swiveled around in the chair. "Yeah. Urban Assault. If it makes you feel any better, even Nell's been through it. She enjoyed it."

"Our Nell-a-saurus?"

"Yep." Kensi knew Deeks was trying to make light of the situation to hide his disappointment.

"What's that?" she said.

Deeks glanced down at the box. "No clue. Hetty asked me to bring it here." He turned it around and checked the label. "Looks like some kind of specialty ammo." He set it on the table.

"So . . . what will you do this weekend? Hang out with your mom?"

Kensi hesitated. She felt guilty getting so excited about the spa. One time she and Deeks had discussed doing the whole couples massage thing, but as so often happened, work got in the way.

"No. Nell asked me to go with her to a spa. Her cousin was supposed to go, but her little boy got sick."

"Oh." Deeks' smile faded and he looked like a sad little boy himself.

Kensi got up and put her hands on his chest. Deeks could smell her fruity shampoo. "In seven days there'll be another weekend and we can do whatever we want, go wherever we want."

The goofy Deeks grin was slowly returning. "Promise? Anything?"

Kensi smiled. "Anything." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Deeks a light kiss to seal the deal.


	3. Getting Ready

**Chapter 3 – Getting Ready**

Deeks woke up Saturday morning well before his phone alarm went off. He'd tossed and turned last night and the reason was simple: Kensi had not been there pressed up against him and smelling delicious. She was spending the night at Nell's apartment so they could get an early start to Santa Barbara.

He sat up on the side of the bed and stretched his arms overhead and yawned. Monty was asleep in the corner. He lifted his head when he heard Deeks get up.

"Rise and shine, Monty. We have time for a good run before I have to report for duty. Need to get the old circulation going." He studied his canine buddy for a moment. "Looks like you've put on a few pounds so this will be beneficial for you."

Monty whined and went to pull his leash off the closet door knob.

Five minutes later, man and dog were out the front door. Almost an hour later, they returned panting. Monty trotted into the kitchen to noisily slurp up water from his bowl. Deeks bent over at the waist, hands braced on thighs, to catch his breath.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Kensi. He collapsed on the couch to answer it.

"Hey. What . . . what's up?"

"What's up with you? Are you okay?" asked Kensi. She could hear the heavy breathing on the other end.

"Yeah. Monty and I just had an awesome run. Sun peaking over the horizon, birds beginning to chirp, waves rolling in. But it would have been more awesome if you had gone with us."

"I'm visualizing it now."

"Right. You're probably stuffing your face with donuts, aren't you?"

Kensi laughed. "You know me so well. In fact, I'm enjoying a chocolate crème-filled donut right now and I may have a raspberry-filled one after that."

"Ouch. You know, I think it'll be good for you to go to that spa. They'll starve those calories out of you. Your diet will consist of kale and quinoa and tofu."

"Yuck." Kensi made a gagging sound. "You're just mad because you're not going."

"I'd want to go to a place with five-star restaurant meals and drinks with little umbrellas by a pool where you can swim minus swimsuits."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Enough already."

"I can hear your brain thinking about the naked swimming."

Kensi's famous snort-laugh erupted. "I need to get my shower so we can get on the road."

"I could come over and scrub your back," offered Deeks. "I'm good with my hands, as you know."

Kensi easily pictured the smirk on Deeks' face. "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll be back tomorrow night."

"Maybe you'll need a back scrub then."

"Goodbye, Deeks. Give 'em hell at Urban Assault. And pet Monty for me."

"Yeah." He paused. "Bye, Kensalina."

He ended the call and laid the phone on the coffee table. "Kensi sends her love, Monty."

"I'm all done," yelled Nell. "Bathroom's yours."

"Okay. Let me make a quick call." Kensi leaned over the side of the couch and rifled through her purse. "Here it is." She pulled out the flyer for the new paintball place. She punched in the number, got the details and scheduled a session for the next Saturday morning for herself and Deeks.

_We'll see who's quicker on the draw. _

**Somewhere in East Los Angeles**

Seven muscular, tattooed guys stood around a rickety table in the back of a dusty, abandoned warehouse. This was the club house of the J Street Cowboys, a minor Mexican gang so named because their leader, Miguel Orantes, liked westerns and John Wayne. No one actually knew what cowboys did other than ride around on horses, but that was an irrelevant detail. A laptop computer was open and the group huddled around it.

Miguel studied the information on the screen intently. Finally, he glanced up, stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it away. He fixed his gaze on Benny Nguyen, the lone Vietnamese member. Benny was four years younger than the other guys and felt sure he'd hatched the perfect plan. After all, he was the only member who'd gone to college. So what if it was only for one semester and that he was kicked out for dealing drugs in his history class?

"This is your big idea, Benny?"

Benny was a member since he had grown up on the same street as the other gang members. That and the fact he'd stepped up to take his older brother's place when Ricky was mowed down in a drive-by shooting.

"Yeah, man. My cousin Pattie works in the kitchen. She said a lot of rich old ladies come there with their big diamonds and shit like that. It'll be easy and they can't trace it back to us. And Antonio got hired as a gardener so he knows where the cameras are."

Miguel pulled at his goatee as he considered the idea. "I'm liking it." He looked at the other gang members. "Floor's open for discussion."

There were a few questions and logistical things to iron out. "I say we hit these rich bitches. We need to redecorate this shit hole. We gonna need a new couch and some big easy chairs," said Felipe as he gestured to the litter-strewn area behind them.

The men broke out in raucous laughs. Besides the table where the laptop sat, the only other furniture was a row of empty file cabinets and half a dozen rolling desk chairs.

"Hey, how 'bout we get one of those giant flat-screens so we can watch soccer?" said Marco.

Miguel looked at each man. "Then it's settled?" Each nodded agreement. "So, Benny, my man. When's the best time?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble on the Horizon

**Chapter 4 – Trouble on the Horizon**

_Coffee. Must. Get. Coffee._

Deeks pulled into a parking spot in front of a convenience store along the way to the training center. He ambled in and got a large coffee. Standing in front of a glass case, he briefly debated whether he should get a cranberry-nut muffin or perhaps a blueberry one or a pumpkin-spice one. His eyes drifted over to the donut display and he was instantly reminded of his absent partner.

He smiled. _She's already had her donut quota this morning._

He was glad she and Nell could get away for the weekend. He would hear how she liked the place and maybe take her back there in the future for some quality partner time.

_No doubt they'll be discussing, and maybe dissing, me and Eric. _Deeks laughed to himself. _Have at it, girls! _

Finally, Deeks selected a blueberry muffin, paid for his items, and returned to the car. As he settled into the seat, a mud-splattered black Ford F-150 truck pulled in beside him. Loud, thumping music issued from its open windows.

_Seriously, guys? It's way too early for that. I bet even Kensi would agree with me. _

A chubby Hispanic guy with a bandanna around his head heaved himself out of the passenger side. The driver called out, "Hey Slim, get those pumpkin ones. They remind me of my _abuela_."

The inappropriately-named guy pulled a face. "Those are gross. What about what I like?"

The driver gave him the middle finger and laughed.

Something about the driver's voice sounded familiar. Deeks turned his head a fraction. The driver was a thin, goateed Hispanic man wearing a white wife-beater with a large, gold cross around his neck.

_Son of a gun. Miguel Orantes. I thought he was still in the joint._

Back in the day, Deeks had arrested Orantes for robbery and manslaughter. _What are the odds of running into this asshole on a Saturday morning?_

Deeks turned away and took his time eating his muffin until Slim returned with a bakery bag and cups of coffee and the pair drove off. Deeks wished he could follow them and see what they were doing. There was no time for that, but he did note the tag number and direction they went.

_I doubt they're going to volunteer at the soup kitchen or help old ladies cross the street. Too bad I can't arrest them for disturbing the peace. _

**Lotus Petal Spa **

"Good morning, ladies," chirped the über-efficient and tanned receptionist. "Welcome to the Lotus Petal Spa."

Nell and Kensi weren't feeling that peppy yet and mumbled a greeting.

The receptionist consulted her computer screen. "Let's see. You ladies are in the Cinnabar wing, Room 110. It's down this hallway to the left. Would you like Lars to carry your bags?" A tall, blond man stood to the side of the reception desk. He looked like he should be working on a Scandinavian cruise ship.

Kensi piped up. "No, we got it. Thanks." They took the key cards and moved off.

When they were a few feet away Kensi said, "Do we look like weak-minded, dithering females who can't carry our own bags?"

"Absolutely not," scoffed Nell. "We look exactly like what we are – highly-trained and dangerous federal agents." They shared a look and giggled.

"Right. And Lars and any other man here will do well to remember that," said Kensi.

They found their room and entered. They were greeted by two queen-size beds, an arrangement of fresh flowers on a table, numerous complimentary lotions, potions, soaps, and shampoos in the large bathroom, and French doors opening to a rose garden with a glimpse of the Olympic-size swimming pool beyond an ornamental hedge.

"Wow," said Nell. "It's way better than the online pictures."

"No kidding," agreed Kensi. "What should we do first?"

"How about a leisurely swim?"

"Okay. Last one in is a rotten egg," yelled Kensi. They dropped their bags and scrambled to see who could find and get into their swimsuit first. Three minutes later, they were hurrying down the hallway toward the pool. They turned a corner and Kensi smashed into something formidable. "Ugh!" She quickly sprang back. It was the granite-hard chest of Lars. He was carrying the overstuffed bags of two little old ladies who trailed behind him.

"Lars! Sorry!"

His eyes widened as he fixated on Kensi's cleavage. "No harm, miss. Are you okay? It would be most unseemly to injure one of our guests."

"Yeah. Fine. Sorry again. We were on our way to the pool," stammered Kensi.

Lars grinned and copped another look at Kensi's chest as it rose and fell. Her boobs threatened to spill out of her bikini top.

"Obviously."

Behind him one of the old ladies cleared her throat and mumbled. "Our cleavage may have gone south, but we would still like to get to our rooms before gravity pulls us down to Mexico."

"Of course, ma'am." He nodded to Kensi and Nell. "If you would excuse me. Enjoy your swim and your visit to the Lotus Petal Spa."

When Kensi and Nell reached the pool, they doubled over with laughter. "Good thing Deeks wasn't here. He would have had some smart-ass comment for that guy," said Nell. "Protecting your honor and all."

"I can deal with guys like Lars, but there's one kind no woman should have to experience."

Nell frowned. "What kind is that?"

"Coming up behind you. Old, flabby men in Speedos."

Nell squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced. "Ugh! What do they think this is, the French Riviera?"

"Beats me," said Kensi with a shrug. "Come on, we're wasting time."

"You're right," agreed Nell.

They found two empty lounge chairs, dropped their towels, and slid into the shimmering pool.


	5. True Confessions

**Chapter 5 – True Confessions**

Deeks brought a hand up to cover his yawn. Shoot-outs, takedowns, hostage situations, terrorist apprehensions, and home-grown nut cases.

_Been there, done that. Yeah, I can check all those boxes. If they had a category for being seriously attracted to your partner, I could check that one, too._

Yet in spite of the scenarios presented, he was able to throw out suggestions that impressed the instructors. He noted the subtle look that passed between them. But from time to time, he found his mind drifting.

_Wonder what Kensi and Nell are doing right now? Are they lounging by the pool? Too bad I can't be there to rub sunscreen on Fern's back! Is she wearing that bikini I really like?_

The lead instructor was barking out orders again. Deeks reined in his frivolous thoughts and resumed his game face.

**Lotus Petal Spa Kitchen**

"Pattie, where are we with those salads?" asked the no-nonsense kitchen manager.

Pattie Nguyen looked up nervously from her cell phone. "Almost finished, Mrs. Joubert."

"Need I remind you this is a summer job? If you can't keep up, there are plenty of other young people looking for work. I had four calls already this morning."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand. I really need this job and I promise I can keep up. In fact, I want to sign up for more hours."

The Frenchwoman wore a perpetual frown. "Show me what you can do with those salads. We'll talk later."

Pattie's no-good cousin, Benny, kept texting her.

_When's it slow there? What time the kitchen close?_

Hurriedly, Pattie texted back:

_Why u care? U gonna come eat here?_

Benny: _Just checking on my little cuz._

Pattie: _Don't. I'm working. _

Pattie wanted to turn off the phone completely, but her mom might need to reach her. Her mom worked two jobs and was searching for a third. She was worried about how she was going to pay the rent and support Pattie and her two younger sisters now that cancer had claimed Pattie's father six weeks ago.

Recently, when Benny learned about Pattie's job at the spa, he'd said, "I can help Auntie with the rent, but you have to help me, too. Family helps family."

"How you gonna help? You don't have a job," Pattie had retorted.

"Me and my boys are working on something."

"Yeah? What?" Pattie couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

But Benny declined to answer.

Pattie shoved the phone in the pocket of her smock. _I'm gonna make something of my life. Unlike Benny. One day I want to run a fancy kitchen like this. _

She shuddered when she tried to imagine what Benny and his equally no-good friends, the J Street Cowboys, might be planning. _Probably something that'll land him in jail . . . or worse. _

Kensi and Nell emerged from the pool and reapplied their maximum-strength SPF sunscreen. Kensi wore her flowered bikini, the one Deeks found so alluring, while Nell sported a navy-blue polka-dot one shoulder tankini. Both were attracting appreciative glances from the men and jealous scowls from the women around the pool.

They settled in their lounge chairs and prepared to read on their tablets.

Nell resembled a glamorous movie star of yesteryear with her large straw hat and sunglasses. One knee was bent and her tablet was propped against it. Kensi popped up, adjusted her towel, and sat down again. She took off her sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She stretched out with a sigh and picked up her tablet, scrolling and scrolling to find something to read. A minute passed and the tablet was laid aside.

"Deeks wants to help me organize my closet," she announced. Nell turned her head. "I've seen your closet, Kensi. It needs help. A lot of help."

"Really? Would Eric suggest that to you?" Nell's eyebrows shot up. Kensi waved a hand. "Never mind. You guys are more organized than The Container Store."

Nell looked sheepish. "I can't deny it."

"I told him to stop meddling."

"Come on. What can it hurt?" Nell paused and fixed Kensi with a shrewd look. "He might even help you find your rhinestone clutch."

Kensi gave a snort of disbelief. "Well. . . maybe I'll consider it. I really liked that purse."

Nell focused again on her tablet. Kensi leaned back, closed her eyes and decided to simply soak up some sun.

Ten blissful minutes passed. Suddenly, Kensi blurted, "Deeks says I'm like a starfish when I sleep."

Nell lowered her sunglasses and regarded Kensi with a quizzical look. "What?"

"Apparently, I sprawl out and take up most of the bed." She extended her arms to demonstrate.

"Oh-kay." Nell wasn't sure where this was going.

"I don't think he's complaining," shrugged Kensi. "I think he just likes to _act_ like he's complaining."

Nell nodded slowly and tried not to laugh. "Right. So then it's not really a problem."

Kensi frowned. "Only if Deeks rolls off the bed and lands on Monty." She paused. "Am I over-sharing?"

"It's like _True Confessions_," giggled Nell. "Why don't you text him? It's obvious he's on your mind."

"Should I?" Kensi considered it for a moment. "No, I really shouldn't. It might distract him or get him in trouble."

"Well, he's certainly distracting _you_ and he's not even here," Nell pointed out. "We're here to relax."

"Of course. So let's relax. But don't you miss Eric . . . a little?"

Nell dismissed the idea. "Oh, I'll text him later. He's probably busy helping his mom and everybody get ready for the anniversary party. I don't want to _distract_ him."

They settled down again only to be interrupted a couple minutes later by a loud splash in the pool.

"Bravo, Edgar!" called out the elderly woman to Kensi's right. "Edgar won a bronze medal in the 1948 Olympics in London," she confided.

"Is that right?" said Kensi. She watched as the Speedo-clad white-haired senior aggressively swam laps.

"If you're missing your man, honey, I suggest you go ahead and text him," said the woman. She patted Kensi's forearm. "Men need to be reminded. "Why, Edgar would forget to put on his swimsuit if I didn't remind him."

"Is that right?" repeated Kensi with a grimace. _ Lady, that is way too much information._

She dug her phone out of her canvas bag and was about to text Deeks, but then had a better idea. She glanced at Nell. Her tablet was stuck in her bag and her head rested against the back of the lounge chair.

Kensi grinned to herself. _Yeah, I'm so going to do this!_

Click!

Nell's eyes flew open and she sat up when she heard the familiar sound. "Do I even want to know what you're doing? You better be sending Deeks a selfie."

"Oh, just giving Eric a glimpse of what he's missing." Kensi showed Nell the screen.

Nell's jaw dropped. "You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did!"

Nell sucked in a breath and her hand flew to her heart. "I cannot believe you did that. I may have to 'unfriend' you," she threatened.

"You won't. In fact, you'll probably thank me," laughed Kensi.

"He'll think I put you up to this," said Nell.

Kensi nodded toward Edgar's lady. "That woman was right. Men _do_ need to be reminded. And stop hyperventilating."

**Santa Fe Marriott**

"Hey, Eric. Check this out! You just got a selfie from a hottie!"

Eric paused in rearranging tables for the umpteenth time for his grandparents' anniversary party.

"What? Gimme that!" He tried unsuccessfully to snatch his cell phone back from his bratty cousin, Lionel.

Lionel read the text. _Wish you were here!_ "Where is 'here' and who is this?"

Finally, Eric wrestled the phone away from Lionel. He blinked in surprise when he saw the image. "Yowza!"

"No shit, man. So what gives?"

"Um, this, this is Nell," he said slowly. _How in the world am I going to explain this?_

"Your girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend, man! Did she send any naked pictures?" Lionel was drooling as only a 16-year-old boy could.

"Nell is my, uh, colleague at NCIS."

"Colleague? Whatever! You're not fooling anyone, Eric. Colleagues don't send you pictures like this unless they want to be more than _colleagues_. And don't say you only like her brain." Lionel turned around to where the rest of the cousins, aunts, uncles, caterers, and Eric's parents were busily preparing for tonight's big celebration.

"Hey, everybody," he yelled. "Wanna see a picture of Eric's girlfriend? She's hot!"

Naturally, all the female relatives rushed over for a peek.

Eric's mother reached him first. "Girlfriend? Why haven't we heard about her before? What's her name? Is she from a good family? Where did you meet her?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Eric. He felt like the proverbial _deer in the headlights._ He stabbed at his glasses and swallowed once.

"Mom . . . everyone. Nell and I work together. We're friends. We are not dating. Repeat, _not _dating."

"Right," said cousin Brittany with an eye roll. "She didn't get the message."

That caused a lot of snickering. "Yeah, and I don't see you rushing to delete this," added Aunt Roberta.

_I will never delete that! _vowed Eric.

While the aunts and cousins studied the picture and commented, Eric spotted Lionel at the edge of the group with a big grin on his pimply face.

Eric pointed to him. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you."


	6. Nigel to the Rescue

**Chapter 6 – Nigel to the Rescue**

BOOM!

The knot of female relatives surrounding Eric gasped collectively and all heads swiveled to the opposite side of the ballroom. One of the caterers had dropped a tray of glasses.

Thankfully for Eric, they all trotted over to help clean up. Lionel was not among them. _Probably outside texting and tweeting with his buddies. I'll throttle him later._

Eric took advantage of the moment to consider how he should reply to Nell. _I'm kinda speechless. Could Lionel be right about the 'more than colleagues' part? _His fingers hovered over the keypad of his phone. Finally, he texted:

_Looks like u r having fun._

"That's lame, but whatever," he mumbled to himself and pressed 'send.'

**Lotus Petal Spa**

Kensi's phone chirped with the reply. "He got it!" she said to Nell.

Nell rolled her eyes. "You put me in an awkward situation."

"Go ahead, answer him!" urged Kensi.

"Fine," sighed Nell. She picked up her own phone and texted:

_Kensi sent that, NOT me. How's Santa Fe?_

Eric: _Sweltering and it's not only the heat._

All of a sudden, Eric noticed something about the image. He enlarged it and stared. Then he fired off another text.

_Belly button ring? I didn't know!_

Nell: _A girl has to have some secrets. _

Eric: _What else r u hiding?_

Nell: _Save that question for another day._

Eric: _Soon?_

Nell: _Maybe._

Eric: _Alrighty then!_

"I think he liked it," said Nell. She looked surprised and relieved.

"I knew he would," said Kensi with a nod.

"EEEEEE!" they squealed like teenage girls who'd just been asked to the prom.

An old man lounging across from them grinned and gave two thumbs up.

A deep sound reverberated on the calm morning air. "Was that a gong?" asked Nell.

"Yeah. That was weird." Kensi looked toward the patio. The wait staff were adding the finishing touches to the tables. "Lunchtime!"

Nell grabbed her bag and stood. "Let's go. All this relaxing is making me ravenous."

Kensi studied the salad that was placed in front of her.

_Tomatoes . . . okay. Cucumbers . . . okay. But what's all this green stuff? It doesn't look like regular lettuce. And there's way too much of it. _

She poked at it with her fork and sighed. _Deeks is probably having a big, juicy cheeseburger right now. The rat. _

She was about to ask the waitress for some Ranch dressing when she noticed the young woman staring across the yawn to where the landscapers were working. Her hand was shaking and her breathing was erratic.

"Ex-boyfriend?" asked Kensi.

The waitress' eyes snapped back to Kensi. "What? No. No way. Antonio's a bad man."

"Which one?"

"Last one on the right."

Kensi noted her nametag and gently touched her forearm. "Did he hurt you, Pattie?"

Pattie chanced another look at the man. "He tried. He's in a gang with my cousin."

As if the man heard them, he paused in trimming a hedge and glanced in their direction. Pattie spun on her heel to face Kensi. "Can . . . can I get you anything else, ma'am?"

Over Pattie's shoulder, Kensi saw Nell returning from the bathroom.

"Listen to me, Pattie. My name is Kensi. My friend and I are federal agents."

Pattie seemed confused. "Federal agents? Are you a cop?"

"Something like that. If you need help, we're in room 110 in the Cinnabar wing."

Pattie nodded. "I can't believe he got a job here. He wants to scare me."

"Do you have a cell phone?" asked Kensi.

"Yes." Pattie extracted it from her pocket, but her hand was shaking so badly she dropped it beside the table.

"Sorry. . . sorry," she muttered.

"Give me your pad."

Pattie handed it over and Kensi scribbled her cell number.

"Call me if he bothers you anymore."

"Can you arrest him?"

"Probably not." Kensi cut her eyes toward Antonio. He continued to watch them. "But I can kick his butt."

"Thank you," said Pattie. She moved off to check on the other tables.

Nell sat down. "Oooh, kale salad. I love this stuff."

"See that guy with the red bandanna?" Kensi nodded to the right.

"Yeah," mumbled Nell between mouthfuls of kale.

"We need to keep an eye on him." Kensi related her brief conversation with Pattie.

"Harassing gang-banger. Got it. I feel like shooting him right now." She reached for the cruet of vinaigrette.

"Ditto that," said Kensi. "Good thing our weapons are locked in the bedroom safe."

After lunch, Nell said, "I'd like to go to that Healthy Cooking demo. It starts in 10 minutes."

"You go. I'm not exactly feeling that right now," said Kensi. She yawned widely. "What I am feeling is a nap."

"Sure. Afterwards, we can decide what we want to do next."

Nell left and Kensi flopped face down on her queen-size bed. But sleep eluded her. She kept thinking about the terror in Pattie's eyes. She had to do something. She sat up and decided to take a little stroll around the grounds. They were gorgeous, after all. She stuck her ear buds in so she could pretend to listen to music.

_Just another guest out for a walk on a beautiful afternoon. Not. _

The landscapers were on a lunch break. Antonio stepped away from his coworkers to report in to Miguel and the other J Street Cowboys.

"Man, there ain't no good time. Those old broads always be gettin' their toenails painted or doin' that yoga shit or something. And that ain't a pretty sight. They try to act young, but they're like a hundred years old."

Miguel had him on speaker phone and loud guffaws greeted his assessment. "Shut up, you morons," snapped Miguel. "What about Pattie? She gotta have some inside info."

"I've only seen her once."

"Well, find her and report back," barked Miguel. He ended the call and swore under his breath. "I gotta think." He turned and walked outside to the alley. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the side of the rundown building.

_Antonio. What a screw-up. Can't do anything right._

Benny had told him a few months ago how Antonio tried to rape Pattie. Even thinking about it now made Miguel's blood boil. You didn't disrespect another member's family like that. Besides, Miguel wanted Pattie for himself. But he wasn't a greedy pig like Antonio. He pulled out the long knife he kept in his pocket and flicked it open.

_Come on, you little jerk. Gimme an excuse to cut off your dick. Real slow._

**Urban Assault Training Class**

The senior instructor stepped into the room and announced, "Listen up, people. Class is over. We have a situation. It's time to rock and roll in the real world."

_Yes! Anything's better than sitting in this hard plastic chair._ Mentally, Deeks did a fist pump.

"LAPD had requested our assistance. They're short-staffed and trying to work multiple traffic accidents, a guy threatening to jump from an overpass, a hostage situation at a mall, and a gang shoot-out in Chinatown. Now two liquor stores were robbed twenty minutes apart with one clerk killed and three customers seriously wounded. Witnesses at both scenes gave similar descriptions. It's believed to be the work of" – he paused and looked at his phone – "the J Street Cowboys. Whoever they are."

"I know who they are," said Deeks. "In fact, I saw their leader, Miguel Orantes, this morning as I was coming here."

"What else, Detective?"

Deeks relayed all he knew about the gang and their members.

The instructors nodded. "Okay. One of our sources indicated they may be headed to a spa in Santa Barbara where one of the members recently got a job."

_Spa. Santa Barbara. _Deeks' adrenaline kicked up a notch. He lifted a hand.

"Excuse me. What's the name of this spa?"

The instructor again consulted his phone. "The Lotus Petal Spa."

"Oh, that is not good," said Deeks and shook his head. Everyone looked at him.

"Two of my team members are there." The instructors' eyes met.

"Is that little ninja boss of yours running an op we don't know about?"

"No, but . . ."

"Are you able to make contact with your guys?"

Deeks sighed. "They're not guys; they're _girls_. No doubt they're in the middle of getting mani-pedis or having Brazilian waxes."

Several of the men snickered and the four women in the course wore pained expressions. They must have been remembering their own experiences with the hot wax. Even as he said that, Deeks had first-hand knowledge that Kensi didn't go in for that extreme grooming. But Nell? Who knew? She might have a wild side.

_Something to think about. But not now._

"If that's the case, they won't be any help," said a jerk named Jack from the front row.

"Hey, don't be dissing my people," said Deeks, his irritation rising. "One of them is a tech wizard and the other is my partner and she can kick your butt any day of the week. Hell, she can kick _my _butt."

"What is she, an Amazon?" said Jack.

"She's 'Badass Blye.' Remember that name."

"Focus, people!" snapped the instructor. "We need a plan."

**Lotus Petal Spa – Two Hours Later**

The spa had been informed of the situation and was attempting to cooperate as best they could.

"We don't want to unduly alarm our guests," said the manager.

This explained why Deeks was wearing a white lab coat over his tactical gear. He felt like the Michelin Man. So far nothing had happened. One team member had eyes on Antonio.

"He's doing a haphazard job of pruning a hedge at the moment. My twelve-year-old could do it better."

_Wonder where Kensi and Nell are? _He'd tried their cells, but both rolled to voice mail.

"Cleaning lady coming toward you," said a voice in his ear.

"Copy that," said Deeks. He tried the first door on his right. Locked.

_Shit._

Fortunately, the next door was unlocked. He quietly slipped in. The lights were low and soft jazz flowed from hidden speakers.

"Is that you, Nigel? I'm ready."

Deek's eyes widened and he slowly turned around. He almost dropped his weapon at the sight in front of him. Kensi was naked from the waist up and lying face down on the massage table. Thank goodness her head was turned toward the opposite wall. Her shapely bottom was covered by a sheet, yet he glimpsed a little bit of a lemon-yellow thong.

_Why haven't I seen that one? It's not fair that Nigel, whoever the hell he is, gets to see it first. Did she buy new lingerie to come up here?_

Deeks laid his weapon on the counter and adopted his best British accent. "Nigel here, luv. Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely," she purred.

The oils and lotions and towels were laid out behind Deeks. He poured some oil on Kensi's back and was about to plunge in when he remembered the door.

_Better lock it. Don't want the real Nigel popping in unexpectedly. _


	7. Magic Hands and Loose Lips

**Chapter 7 – Magic Hands and Loose Lips**

"Aaah. Your hands are a-ma-zing," Kensi murmured. "Almost as good as Deeks."

Deeks stilled. A grin crept onto his face.

"Don't stop! That feels heavenly," she urged.

He began kneading again. "If I may be so bold, luv, who is this Deeks?"

Kensi gave it some thought. _What's the best way to describe Deeks?_

"He's my . . . partner." _Certainly that's how he started out, but now . . . _

"Partner? I think I'm jealous of him. So you live together?"

"Oh, no. We have separate places, but we work together."

"Must be an interesting line of work if his hands are all over you."

Kensi gave a little giggle. "Well, maybe he's more than . . . ouch!"

"Sorry. You are so . . .so tense. What's the matter?" No answer was forthcoming for a several long seconds. Deeks wondered if Kensi had fallen asleep. He leaned closer. "Your secrets are safe with Nigel," he whispered. "It's like being in the confessional when you're here with me."

Kensi frowned. On her walkabout earlier she thought she'd seen a familiar face. Someone who dredged up uncomfortable memories. _Talia Del Campo._

_Only two weeks ago, the DEA agent came by the Mission to drop off a report for Hetty. Kensi was returning from Ops when she saw Talia talking, no, flirting, with Deeks in the bullpen. Her shirt was unbuttoned to what Kensi considered an inappropriate level for the work day. However, she noticed that Deeks didn't seem to mind. _

_Kensi pursed her lips and stomped down the stairs, determined to make a stand. "You could have faxed that report," she pointed out. _

_Talia looked up. "Oh, hi Kensi. Actually, I couldn't. It appears Hetty's fax is out of order. And it was no trouble to come by."_

_"__We'll have to get Eric on that right away," Kensi replied with a glare._

_Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and gave an ear-splitting whistle. Talia jerked in surprise._

_"__Got a case, guys,"_

_"__Does he always do that?" asked Talia._

_"__He likes to keep us on our toes," said Deeks, still ogling Talia's cleavage._

_Talia gave Deeks a final vivid smile. "Guess that's my hint to leave."_

_"__Thanks for stopping by," said Kensi as she grabbed Deeks' arm and turned him toward the stairs._

_A goofy grin split Deeks' face. "Yeah, thanks for stopping by, Talia," he called over his shoulder. He thought it was awesome that two beautiful, gun-toting women were vying for his attention. Although it could be dangerous if the guns left their holsters. _

Deeks continued massaging Kensi's shoulders. Finally, she spoke. "There's another woman. She . . . well, she's in the same line of work and occasionally we have to interact with her." Kensi shifted on the table and blew out a sigh. "Sometimes I think my guy is confused."

Deeks grimaced and his hands slowed. _Where is this coming from? Did Kensi have some wine before she stripped down to her thong? Sure, Talia's hot. But she's not Kensi and she never will be. _

He dug his thumbs into an especially tight muscle. "No, he isn't."

"Huh?"

"I mean, how could he be confused if he's with _you_?"

"You don't know this chick," said Kensi. "She's ballsy."

"Then you need to step up to the plate. Do something outrageous that convinces this Deeks fellow he's _your_ man."

A dramatic sigh escaped Kensi's lips. "Yeah, I should. What do you suggest?"

"I've got it! said Deeks, grinning to himself. "Leave your knickers and everything else at home. Then pop over to his flat wearing only a trench coat."

_Wow. Did I really suggest that? _thought Deeks.

Kensi giggled. "I don't own a trench coat."

Not to be deterred, Deeks continued. "Well, what about a bathrobe? Maybe one of those slinky, silky ones from Victoria's Secret. Even an old, ratty Hello Kitty one would work."

Deeks paused. _Uh oh. _He suddenly had a vision of a pink Hello Kitty robe that was old and ratty hanging in the back of Kensi's closet. He'd never actually seen her wear it, but it must have some sentimental value. He hoped Kensi didn't find it weird that Nigel would know about Hello Kitty stuff. He could always make up a story about a cousin or niece having Hello Kitty pyjamas or something.

"Just fetching more oil, luv," he mumbled in an attempt to cover his gaffe. "Don't move your pretty bum."

"My mom made me a pink robe one time with a Hello Kitty patch."

"Brilliant woman, your mum." Deeks had never heard that story before. _There's a lot I don't know about Kensi . . . yet. _

"Oh, Nigel. You're so easy to talk to."

"What about your Deeks? Is he easy to talk to?"

Kensi hesitated. "We talk mostly about work. And Deeks complains about how messy my apartment is. We don't talk much about our pasts. We both have a lot of painful memories."

Deeks was lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe sharing those memories would draw you closer. I'm sure Deeks would like to know more about you. And vice-versa, of course."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe you should be a couples counselor, Nigel."

"I've been many things in my life, but that is definitely not one of them."

"You haven't always been a masseur?"

"For a brief spell I was a dancer."

"A dancer? What kind? I love to dance," said Kensi.

_Oh, why did I say that? I should have said pastry chef. At least I know how to cook._

"Uh, I was, um, a ballet dancer," he threw out.

"Really? I took ballet when I was little." Kensi started to turn her head.

"No, no! You must forget that Nigel is here, luv. You must focus only on Nigel's hands. Nigel the person is not important." Deeks grabbed a washcloth and laid it over the back of Kensi's head. "You must imagine that you are on a deserted tropical island and all you hear is the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks."

"I can do that," agreed Kensi.

Deeks sighed and rubbed a cloth over his face. _Man, that was close. Too close. _

He felt like a circus juggler. He was struggling to maintain his British accent, carry on a conversation with Kensi, and pay attention to his earwig. Suddenly, chatter erupted in his ear.

"Perimeter check," barked the team leader.

"No sign of any other J Street Cowboys."

"No movement on the east side."

"Nothing on the west side."

"Subject just took a piss in rose garden. Now heading for storage shed with clippers. Looks to be quitting time for the gardeners."

As much as Deeks wanted to stay there with Kensi, he sensed he would have to leave soon. If Antonio was at the end of his shift, the team would probably pull back and re-group. For all they knew, Antonio might be going to meet the others nearby or he might be heading home. It was a fluid situation.

Now the team leader was talking again. "Subject leaving premises in red pick-up truck. Perimeter team will keep tabs on subject. Internal team return to surveillance van to assess next move."

One by one the team members acknowledged the orders.

"Copy," whispered Deeks.

"What's that?" asked Kensi.

"Comfy. Are you comfy?" said Deeks a little too loudly before he could switch off his mic.

"Extremely."

A SWAT guy named Conrad on the other end of the floor said, "No, Detective, I'm not particularly _comfy_. I'm still recovering from back surgery and all this gear is killing me. Now let's move out."

Deeks stepped away from the table and again whispered, "Copy." To Kensi he said, "I'm glad because your comfort is my highest priority."

Kensi did not respond. _I think she's really gone to sleep now. _He removed the washcloth and pushed her hair to the side, softly kissing her shoulder. Making sure his mic was off, he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about your guy. He's not confused. Sometimes he's just being, well, a guy."

"Mmm," murmured Kensi.

Deeks peeked at her thong, then pulled the sheet up over her, grabbed his weapon, and slipped from the room.

Five minutes later, there was a soft knock and the door opened a fraction. "Ms. Blye?"

Kensi's head snapped up. "Yes?"

A woman in a white lab coat stuck her head in. "How was your massage? Was everything satisfactory?"

"It was wonderful. That Nigel has superb hands."

The woman appeared puzzled. "Nigel?" She consulted her clipboard. "He must be the new masseur. I could have sworn you were scheduled with Imogene."

"New or old, that was the best massage I've ever had. In fact, I must have dozed off for a bit."

The woman beamed. "Excellent. I'll relay that to management. We strive for the very best at the Lotus Petal Spa."

The door closed and Kensi rested her head on her hands. _Yeah, his hands were magic. _Then something occurred to her. _He even wore the same cologne as Deeks. So what? That's a popular scent and a lot of guys wear it. _

She reflected on their conversation and especially Nigel's suggestion about the trench coat. She felt herself blushing.

_Would I be bold enough to try that? Deeks would be totally speechless and that rarely happens. _She chewed on her lip for a moment. _Definitely something to think about. _


	8. Family Drama

**Chapter 8 – Family Drama**

In a nearby room, Nell reclined in an overstuffed chair. A manicurist worked on her nails while her feet soaked in warm, scented water. Her hair was encased in a white turban and cucumber slices covered her eyes. She felt deliciously drowsy.

_I wonder if Kensi is enjoying her massage as much as I'm enjoying this. Maybe after this I'll get a massage._

Unbeknownst to her, Deeks was creeping along the hall outside the mani-pedi room, ready to make himself scarce should he encounter a guest.

_That worked out great earlier when I got to see Kensi. _

He took a quick peek in the window. Four women were in various stages of manicures or pedicures. He was about to move on when he stepped back for a second look.

_Wait. It can't be. Oh, but it is! _The little tuft of red hair escaping from the turban confirmed it. _Nell-a-saurus._

This was too good to pass up. He pulled out his cell phone. Click!

_Man, is Eric going to be surprised! Or maybe not. Who knows what the techie twosome really do together in their off hours? Kensi probably knows because . . ._

"Deeks! Say status." The team leader cut into his musings.

"On my way. I was checking out something."

"Hurry up. We need to plan our next move."

"Copy that."

He slipped out a side door and had the surveillance van in sight. However, out of his peripheral vision, he saw two older women power-walking toward him on the brick pathway. He dropped flat on his abdomen behind some shrubbery. He almost yelped when something sharp scratched his cheek. A thin trickle of blood ran down.

"I saw something moving over there," said one woman.

"What? I didn't see anything. It was your cataract playing tricks on you," insisted the second one. "You really need to have that surgery when we get back to Pomona."

"It was not my cataract, Ethel. Something moved behind that hedge."

The pair kept arguing until they turned a corner and were lost to Deeks. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted to the van.

"All done, Ms. Jones. A masterpiece, if I do say so." Lourdes, the manicurist beamed. "I call it 'Beautiful America'!"

Nell removed the cucumber slices and gasped. "Oh . . . my." She wasn't sure she shared the woman's enthusiasm. No two nails were alike. Each had varying designs of red, white, and blue with stripes and stars thrown in. "It's certainly unique," said Nell.

The manicurist took that as a compliment. "It's a celebration! I became an American citizen yesterday! After 25 years. Can you believe it?!"

Nell smiled. "That is cause for celebration. Congratulations." She examined her nails again. "I love what you've done. In fact, I'm going to recommend that my friend Kensi get the same one."

The door swung open and a waiter pushed in a cart laden with cupcakes with red, white, and blue icing and sprinkles. Cheers and clapping broke out. The woman in the chair next to Nell looked longingly at the cupcakes and sighed. "I should resist, but it's for a good cause, right?"

"Absolutely," agreed Nell as she reached for one with blue icing.

Antonio was in the drive-through line at a fast-food chicken joint when his cell phone rang. _Shit. Miguel. _He wanted to ignore the call, but he knew Miguel would keep calling and calling until he answered. Finally, he pressed the button.

"Hey, man."

"You talk to Pattie?" demanded Miguel.

"No, man. Haven't had a chance. She's always busy."

"Talk to her or else. We need that intel."

Antonio felt sweat popping out on his face even though the A/C was going full blast. "Yeah, yeah, I will. I promise."

"Don't screw this up, you little shit. Get her alone somewhere and find out what she knows. You hear me? YOU HEAR ME? Don't come back here until you have something to report."

Antonio held the phone away from his ear. "I got it." He ended the call and tossed the phone on the seat beside him. _When I get her alone I'm gonna do a hell of a lot more than talk. _He grabbed his crotch and grinned.

At the anniversary party, great-aunt Winifred was recounting a funny incident that happened at the wedding all those years ago. Eric stifled a yawn. He'd heard that story a million times so he quietly checked his phone for selfies.

_Nada. Too bad. I was hoping Kensi or even Nell would send another._

Suddenly, he heard his grandmother mention his name. "Now that our grandson Eric has found that special someone, I hope the next time we all get together like this we'll be celebrating his nuptials to Nettie."

Eric's face reddened. _Gee thanks, Gran. Why not take out a billboard on the expressway? I get one selfie from my co-worker and this is what happens. It's all Lionel's fault, the little twit. _

Grandma was still talking. "Although we haven't met Nettie yet, I'm sure she's a lovely girl."

"Nell! Her name is Nell! Nell Jones. And we're not getting married." _At least not anytime soon. Wait, where did that thought come from?_

His outburst startled everyone and his mother was giving him a strange look. One cousin stage-whispered to another cousin, "They are _so_ together." Eye rolls and head nods accompanied the pronouncement. "Did you give her a ring yet?" asked someone.

Eric stood up and ran a hand threw his hair. "Okay, if something develops in the future, you guys will be the first to know. Well, after _Nell_ and myself."

"Dear, don't do that to your hair. We'll be taking pictures in a few minutes," said Eric's mother soothingly.

Eric dropped his hand. He had to get the spotlight off his love life. "You know, this is grandma and grandpa's big day so we should be focusing on them."

"Hear, hear!" said great-uncle Raymond. He stood and plucked the linen napkin from his collar. "Why, I remember when . . ."

As he launched into his story, Eric slipped from the room and went outside to sit by the pool. _Do I want something to develop with Nell? _He considered different scenarios and smiled. _Hell, yeah! _

He texted her:

_Next Beale family event, u r coming with me. I need help with my crazy relatives! _

Antonio ate his greasy chicken sandwich and jumbo fries in his truck. He didn't like being threatened by Miguel. Sometimes he thought the guy was a little _loco_. The way he'd pull out that long knife, flipping it from hand to hand and staring a hole in people when they pissed him off.

_Gotta get a plan._ _But what?_

He slurped the last of his jumbo soda and belched loudly. He knew Pattie often picked up extra hours, but he had no clue what her schedule was today. If he tried to call her, she wouldn't answer.

_Gotta find out if she's still there. _

He stared out the window and saw something across the street that supplied an idea.


	9. Smoking Out a Rat

**Chapter 9 – Smoking Out a Rat**

Antonio watched as a fire truck screamed out of the station across the street. He nodded to himself as he envisioned how his plan would unfold, then he cranked the engine and headed back to the spa. Like the bad citizen he was, he tossed his sandwich wrapper and napkins out the window. However, that boorish behavior did not go unnoticed.

"Subject has left the Quicky Chick and appears to be returning to the spa."

In the surveillance van, Deeks and the other team members perked up when they heard the report.

"Something's doing down tonight," said Deeks. "He'll probably stop nearby and wait for Miguel and the others."

The team leader nodded. "Okay, everybody back to your original positions." He fixed Deeks with a look. "Try again to get your people on the horn. Depending on what happens, we may need them for crowd control."

"Roger that." _Crowd control. Right. Put an assault rifle in Kensi's hands and she'll do more than control a crowd. And Nell knows her way around a firearm, too._

He dialed Kensi, then Nell, but both still rolled to voice mail.

"Nothing," said Deeks to the team leader.

"We'll play it by ear then."

Jack, the agent Deeks had mentally dubbed "The Jerk," snorted, "Bet they're up to their eyeballs in a mud bath."

Deeks glared at him, but did not reply. _When this is over, I'm gonna bury you in a mud bath. _He clicked the safety off his weapon and exited the van.

Kensi and Nell checked out bicycles and helmets from the equipment manager and set off on the trail through the woods beyond the swimming pool.

"This has been a great day so far," said Nell.

"Oh yeah," agreed Kensi. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Are you always thinking about food?" laughed Nell.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I burn up a lot of calories chasing the bad guys."

"There is that."

They rounded a bend and stopped. "What's that van doing over there?" asked Nell. They exchanged a look.

"I know what I think it looks like," said Kensi.

"Surveillance," they said at the same time.

"On the spa?" wondered Nell.

"What else is around here? A bank maybe?"

Nell shook her head. "No idea. And I don't have my phone to look up stuff."

"Neither do I. What kind of federal agents are we?"

"Federal agents on a well-deserved break," said Nell.

As they were talking, the back door of the van burst open and heavily armed black-clad men jumped out and ran in the direction of the spa. Kensi and Nell flattened themselves behind some trees. "What the hell?" hissed Kensi.

"Good guys or bad guys?" whispered Nell.

Kensi peeked around her tree. "Don't know. But they're professional. Those were assault rifles. I sure hope they're good guys."

Nell's head bobbed nervously. "We gotta get outta here."

They pushed their bicycles into a thicket and took off running. But when they reached the spa, nothing seemed amiss. Several people lounged by the pool while a dozen guests relaxed on the patio as a string quartet played Vivaldi's Four Seasons.

Even though Kensi saw none of the operatives, her gut was telling her otherwise. "Let's go do some research in the computer room."

"We should get our weapons," said Nell. "Just in case."

"Right."

They encountered a few guests coming and going in the corridors. Lars was escorting a group of debutantes to a suite of rooms around the corner from Kensi and Nell's room. He nodded at them and grinned.

"Ladies. Did you enjoy your ride?"

The debs giggled. Only then did Nell and Kensi remember they were still wearing their helmets.

"Exhilarating," said Nell.

The group turned the corner. Kensi looked back. "He's carrying. I don't like this."

"Maybe he doubles as security," said Nell. "Did you see the bling some of these women were wearing?"

They hurried to their room, retrieved their weapons, phones, and IDs from the safe, and went in search of a computer.

Two old ladies were checking their e-mail, otherwise the computer room was empty. Nell signed on to one in the corner while Kensi kept an eye on movement in the hall. After 15 minutes, Nell logged off and joined Kensi.

"There's an exclusive residential area and shopping mall that abut the spa property. Also, a private school. Unfortunately, I can't access info about possible BOLOs or child abductions."

Kensi sighed. "Okay. Let's assume those were good guys and stay alert."

At dinner, they pushed the food around on their plates, but ate little. Guests talked and laughed, but Kensi and Nell did not share their relaxed mood. Their eyes constantly scanned the room as they checked out everyone.

"I have two missed calls from Deeks," said Kensi.

Nell checked her phone. "So do I. But he didn't leave a message."

"He probably just wants to know what we're doing . . . or eating," said Kensi with a shrug. "I'm gonna call him."

_If that woman would leave for two minutes I could find out what room Kensi and Nell are in._

But the front desk receptionist did not budge. Finally, Deeks retreated further down the hall and pulled out his cell to call the front desk.

"Good evening, Lotus Petal Spa. How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me what room Kensi Blye is in?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We do not give out guest room numbers. However, I can connect you to her room."

"Yes, excellent."

But before she could transfer him, a woman screamed and a man gasped in front of the desk. Deeks poked his head around the corner.

"My hip! I think I broke my hip, Richard!" cried the woman crumpled on the floor.

"And I think you broke my arm," gasped the man sprawled beside her.

A small crowd was gathering to give assistance. Deeks sighed. There was no way for him to get to that computer now.

_This is going to be a long night. Miguel and his goons need to hurry up and do whatever it is they're planning so we can get out of Dodge._

"We lost him."

The SWAT commander clenched his jaw. "What?"

"We got caught behind a wreck while the subject exited the freeway."

The agent monitoring communications waved a hand to get the commander's attention. "Sir, the fire alarm just went off at the spa."

The girls were about to crawl into bed when the fire alarm blared. Kensi was in her cornflower blue short pajamas while Nell wore grey pin-striped long pajamas.

Kensi shook her head. "Really?"

"I don't smell smoke, do you?" asked Nell. Neither was in a hurry to evacuate.

"Don't ask me how, but I think I smell a rat."

Nell pulled the complimentary white terry-cloth robes out of the closet and handed one to Kensi.

"I concur and rats needed to be eliminated." Nell checked her weapon and stuck it in her pocket. "Locked and loaded."

In the kitchen, Pattie Nguyen and her coworkers looked at each in panic. There was no fire there, but that didn't mean there wasn't one somewhere else in the building. They dropped their mops and dish towels and ran for the exit.

_My phone! _

Pattie stopped and ran back to the kitchen. Then she saw what a mistake that was.

"Looking for this, _chica_?" Antonio stood there holding her phone.

"There's no fire, is there? You did this."

Antonio laughed. "You're very smart. Bitches shouldn't be that smart."

Pattie eyed the block of knives behind Antonio. There was no way she could reach one and the large skillets and saucepans were also beyond her reach.

"You're a worthless piece of shit," Pattie spat out. "I hope there is a fire and you get caught in it."

Antonio scoffed. "Maybe we will set one when the guys get here. Make it more fun."

Suddenly, Pattie realized there was a canister of flour nearby. It was now or never. She lurched for it with both hands and flung it at Antonio.

"YOU BITCH!"

He stumbled and fell. Pattie jumped behind him and grabbed a knife. He shot out a hand and latched onto her ankle, pulling her down. They scuffled and Pattie's arm was slashed. She yelped in pain. Antonio had her pinned down and was about to draw the knife across her face when a gunshot was heard. Antonio howled and cursed as he rolled off her. The knife was still in his hand.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! DROP THE KNIFE!"

"You shot me in the ass, bitch!"

"You'll live," said Kensi flatly. "I'm a trained sniper. I could have done a lot more damage." She rolled him over and tied his hands with a dish towel, then his feet.

The combination of blood and flour was creating one sticky mess on the floor. Nell grabbed another towel and helped Pattie wrap her arm. "My stomach! Oh, it hurts!" sobbed Pattie as she doubled over.

Nell sucked in a breath. "Kensi, she has an abdominal wound, too. She's gonna bleed out!"

Kensi kept one knee on Antonio's back. "Stay down!" she barked. She laid her weapon on the table and pulled out her cell.

"911. What is your emergency?"

Kensi identified herself as a federal agent and requested help.

After a moment the operator said, "Ma'am, LAPD is already on site."

"What? Where? Is Detective Deeks with them?"


	10. A Hot Mess

**Chapter 10 – A Hot Mess**

"I don't know, ma'am," said the 911 operator. "I can try to find Detective Deeks and patch you through."

"Hurry!"

"The Fire Department and paramedics are on the way."

Kensi disconnected and relayed the info to Nell. Suddenly, the acrid smell of smoke reached them. Kensi and Nell looked at each other in alarm.

"We gotta move," said Kensi. "Can you manage her?"

"Got it." Nell helped Pattie to her feet and put her arm around the girl's slender waist. "Grab my shoulder."

Kensi untied Antonio's feet and yanked him to an upright position. She jabbed her weapon in his back. "Move. You try anything funny and I'll put a bullet in you. Are we clear?"

When he didn't respond, she poked him harder. "Yes or no."

Finally, he gave a brief nod of understanding.

In the hall, spa guests in various states of undress were scrambling for the exits. A few gasped when they saw Kensi and Nell with Antonio and Pattie in tow and ran faster.

"WE'RE FEDERAL AGENTS. EVERYONE STAY CALM. HELP IS ON THE WAY," yelled Kensi when they reached the terrace outside the dining room. Everyone was talking and shouting at once and several older women were crying. One clutched her chest as if she was having trouble breathing. A couple of men rushed over to help when they saw the girls' IDs around their necks.

"I'm James," said one burly man. "Retired Marine, ma'am. How can I help?"

"I'm an air marshal," said another equally formidable man.

"Keep an eye on this guy. He's a gang member. I'm not sure what he's up to."

James removed his belt and pushed Antonio into a wrought-iron chair and secured him. He looked at Kensi. "What's all this blood from?"

"He stabbed that girl and I shot him in the butt," replied Kensi calmly.

Both men grinned. "I like your style," said James as he cinched the belt tighter. Antonio grunted and tried to squirm. "You're not going anywhere, pal."

Other guests had pulled a chaise lounge over and helped Pattie lie down. One woman was holding her hand and offering reassurance. An obese, but gallant, man removed his bathrobe, revealing red polka-dot boxers, and laid it over Pattie.

WHOOSH! A large fireball erupted into the night sky at the far side of the complex. "The Cherry Blossom wing is on fire!" yelled someone. Shouts and cries of panic increased.

Kensi moved to the edge of the terrace intending to call Deeks. From her peripheral vision, she saw stealthy figures with LAPD on their backs entering the spa. Black balaclavas obscured their heads and faces. One minute they were there, the next they had vanished.

_Deeks, are you here?_

Deeks and the other agents worked their way room by room and floor by floor clearing the spa. So far, he had not located Kensi and Nell. But as he rounded a corner, he saw two other persons of interest. Judging by their attire, they were J Street Cowboys. They were crouched in front of an office door arguing about how to defeat the lock.

Then his phone vibrated. He ducked back around the corner and whipped it out and sighed.

_Kensi. Great. Now she decides to call._

He inched back down the hall. "Hey, Kens. What's up?" he whispered. In the background he heard shouting and sirens.

"What's up? That's what I want to know. Are you here at the spa? I saw a strike team enter the building."

"I am and I could use your help right now. Are you armed?"

"Always."

"My ever-efficient Wonder Woman." He briefly explained what was going down.

"I know where that office is. I'll be there in 60 seconds."

A couple of shots were fired from the direction of the office. "Way to go, man!" said one of the perpetrators.

"Can you make it 30 seconds?" asked Deeks. "Sounds like they breached the lock."

"On it. And Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Anything for you, Wonder Woman. I can't wear my Superman underwear for anyone but you."

In spite of herself, Kensi smiled. _Leave it to Deeks to diffuse a stressful situation with his goofy humor. _

Kensi sprinted over to Nell. "I've found Deeks. Going to help him."

Nell was in the process of climbing up on a table to get the crowd's attention. "Go. I've got this."

"HELLO. I WANT EVERYONE TO MOVE AWAY FROM THE BUILDING SO THE FIRST RESPONDERS HAVE ROOM TO WORK."

The group fell silent at the sight of the petite woman in pin-striped pajamas waving her arms, and gun, and speaking with such authority. They appeared shell-shocked, but followed her instructions and shuffled toward the swimming pool.

"Deeks!" hissed Kensi.

He turned for a split-second and his heart dropped at the sight of blood on her white robe.

"Are you hurt?" He was torn between going after the bad guys and making sure Kensi was okay.

"I'm fine. It's not mine."

The robe was only loosely secured by a tie-belt. This left most of Kensi's long legs and part of her chest exposed. Any other time Deeks would have enjoyed this view.

"Please tell me you're not naked under that."

Kensi smirked. "I thought you wanted to get me naked."

Deeks grinned. "Touché. But we're a little pressed for time right now."

Their eyes held for a beat. "Later then," said Kensi.

"Oh yeah!" confirmed Deeks.

The moment passed. But the heat between them remained, awaiting exploration in the future.

Raised voices were heard around the corner. "Marco, you numbskull. How we gonna open this safe?"

"Hey man, we can shoot it. Like we did the door."

Several loud shots echoed through the hall, followed by much cursing in Spanish and English.

"Guess that didn't work," mumbled Deeks.

"How do you want to play this?" asked Kensi.

Deeks thought for a moment. "You stroll by and distract them with those killer legs, then I'll get the jump on one of them and you can take the second one."

While Kensi didn't always like having to use her body as a distraction, sometimes it was the only thing to do. "Works for me."

"Wait!" said Deeks.

Kensi frowned. "What?"

"For good luck." He pulled her close and gave her a hard, fast kiss.

Kensi blinked in surprise. "Wow. Good luck then." She opened the top of her robe even more and sashayed around the corner. She kept her right hand down and the gun slightly behind her.

Deeks sighed as he watched her go. _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

Marco and his equally numbskull companion, Reynaldo, were hunched over the safe and poking at the lock.

Kensi gasped. "Oh my goodness! What . . . what are you doing? Please don't hurt me!" she said in her best hysterical female voice. Her left hand flew to her chest. "My baby Monty needs his mommy."

Deeks was now positioned on the other side of the doorway and trying hard not to laugh.

"Three, two, one," whispered Deeks. He sprang into the room. "LAPD! Get on the floor!"

Before Kensi could raise her gun, a man yelled, "Kensi! Get down!" Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor and her gun flew out of her hand. It was Lars in his white uniform, still looking like he should be on a cruise ship. However, he had accessorized with an assault rifle and a black bulletproof vest emblazoned with ATF on the front. He was followed by three more heavily-armed ATF agents.

He pointed to Deeks. "That's him. Manuel Sosa. Cuff him! You and your J Street Cowboy buds are under arrest for hijacking two truckloads of cigarettes and killing a federal undercover agent and assaulting two other agents. We've known for several months that Antonio the gardener was a J-Streeter. We've been waiting for the gang to make a move."

Kensi hoisted herself to her feet. "Not so fast, Lars. If that's even your real name." Kensi was pissed and her eyes were flashing with anger. "That's Marty Deeks. He's LAPD and he's my partner. I'm NCIS." She pulled at her belt to find her official ID. The agents gasped when her cute little cornflower blue pajamas were revealed.

Deeks was on his belly in handcuffs. "Yeah, and if you don't believe her, you can contact Lt. Bates at LAPD or Hetty Lange at NCIS. Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of a Hetty Lange butt-chewing."

Lars seemed to be in charge of these agents. He looked back and forth between Deeks and Kensi. "Well, which is he, LAPD or NCIS?"

Kensi picked up her gun. She felt like shooting Lars in the foot or maybe somewhere else. "He's both. He's an LAPD detective attached to me, uh, I mean to us at NCIS." She stepped in front of Lars and pushed him in the chest. "How dare you accuse my partner of being a hijacker!"

Lars cracked a grin. "Attached to you. That says it all right there."

By now, members of the LAPD SWAT team crowded into the office after tracing the direction of the shots.

Deeks glanced over at Kensi. "Kens, could you fix your robe?"

She looked down and angrily pulled it together and secured the belt.

Everyone started talking and arguing at once. LAPD accused ATF of infringing on their operation and ATF accused LAPD of the same thing.

"Gotta love interagency _non_-communication and cooperation," said Kensi.

The SWAT commander looked down at Deeks. "Why is my man trussed up like a common criminal?" he demanded. "Get those damn cuffs off him!" he barked.

Deeks was uncuffed and in the confusion he and Kensi slipped out into the hallway. Firemen ran toward them. "Everything's under control," said the soot-streaked captain. "The fire has been contained. It appears an elderly man was smoking in bed and fell asleep. We don't think it was related to any gang activity."

"What about Pattie, the woman who was stabbed?" asked Kensi.

"She's been transported to the hospital. The paramedics said she was serious, but stable. She'll be going straight to surgery."

"Okay, that's good," sighed Kensi. She explained to Deeks about Pattie's connection to the J-Streeters.

"She's young so hopefully she'll make a full recovery," said Deeks.

SWAT and ATF were marching Marco and Reynaldo down the hall. Jack the Jerk ogled Kensi as they passed by. Deeks pointed at Kensi, then to himself. "Yeah, that's my partner," he said.

Kensi shot him a strange look. "What was that about?"

"It's probably best explained over beer and pizza. Which isn't happening tonight."

They watched until the agents turned the corner. "Right," agreed Kensi. "Let's go find Nell. I left her to do crowd control on the terrace. And I'm gonna need another massage after this is all over. They have the best masseur here. His name is Nigel."

_Uh oh. Does she know? _Deeks felt a second of panic, but Kensi's face revealed nothing.


	11. Unwrapped

**Chapter 11 – Unwrapped**

"Sir, take in a deep breath," said the paramedic. The spa's night manager was so shaken by the evening's events that he required oxygen. When he saw Nell, he yanked off the oxygen mask and waved.

"Miss Jones, Miss Jones! Thank you for all you and Miss Blye did. Things could have been a lot worse without your quick thinking. You ladies are a credit to NCIS."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

He took another puff of oxygen before answering. "Better, but my heart is still pounding."

Nell smiled. "Get some rest. I'm sure these gentlemen will take good care of you." She moved off to explain to the guests what had happened and to try to soothe frazzled nerves.

"Miss Jones." Nell turned around to see two large SWAT guys approaching.

Deeks and Kensi reached the terrace as the SWAT officers, Miller and Hernandez, were chatting up Nell.

"Debriefing or flirting?" wondered Kensi.

"Looks more like flirting to me," said Deeks. "Watch me straighten out these jokers."

Kensi shrugged. "Go for it."

"Are you really an NCIS agent?" Miller asked Nell.

She narrowed her eyes and waved her gun in front of him. "No, I'm a kindergarten teacher with a weapon."

Hernandez held up both hands. "Hey man, I wouldn't mess with this one. She may be small, but she's lethal."

"If you want to see small and lethal, you should meet my boss," said Nell.

Deeks walked up to the little group. "Guys . . . hey, guys. Nell-a-saurus here is on my team. Yeah, that's right. She's NCIS. And she's taken. Trust me, you do not want to tangle with her guy, Ball-Buster Beale. He can inflict some serious damage on you and you wouldn't realize it until it's too late."

Nell's eyes widened and she struggled not to burst out laughing.

Miller and Hernandez exchanged a look. "We got it, Deeks. We're just getting _Nell's _statement.

Kensi joined the group. "Everything okay?"

"Miss Blye, we'll need to debrief you, too," said Miller.

Deeks noted how the men checked out Kensi and was not amused. "I've already done that, guys."

"I'll bet you have, Deeks," said Miller. "On more than one occasion."

"I'm not liking your tone, dude," replied Deeks with a steely glare.

Kensi cleared her throat. "Excuse me, if you_ boys_ have finished your little pissing contest, I'd like to go get cleaned up. What about you, Nell?"

"More than I can say."

"Miller, Hernandez. Let's go. You too, Deeks," yelled the SWAT commander from across the yawn.

"Copy that," answered Deeks as the other two officers moved off. "Ladies, walk with me." He slung one arm around Kensi's shoulder and the other around Nell's.

"I'll be glad to get back to _our_ team Monday where we have mutual respect and understanding and don't work with a bunch of assholes," said Deeks.

The girls laughed. "Can you believe Miller tried to write his phone number on my hand?" said Nell. "Now I'll have to fumigate it."

Kensi's face scrunched up. "Yuck."

"Let's not tell Ball-Buster Beale about that," said Deeks.

Kensi gave him a weird look. "What?"

"I'll explain later," said Nell.

"Deeks! Get in the van now or you'll be walking back," said the commander.

"On it." He reluctantly released Kensi and Nell. "Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Lotus Petal Spa." When they turned to go, Deeks gave Kensi a little pat on the butt.

She jumped. "Yeow! What was that for?"

"Until Monday." He grinned and gave a mock salute.

Once inside the surveillance van, Deeks remembered the picture of Nell with cucumber slices on her eyes. He had been interrupted before he could send it to Eric, but now he scrolled through his phone and sent it.

Nell and Kensi showered again and fell into their beds. Just as Nell's head hit the pillow, her cell rang. She sat up. "If that Miller character managed to get this number I'm gonna . . . Oh, Eric, hi."

Kensi gave her a thumbs up and rolled over on her stomach.

"That's was an interesting pic you sent," said Eric.

"What pic?"

"Turban, cucumber slices on . . . oh, wait. You didn't send that?"

"No. But I bet I know who did."

"Kensi?" ventured Eric.

"Not even close."

"Did someone hack your phone?"

"Deeks is the only one who could have sent it."

"Deeks? How? Is he there?"

"Actually, he just left." Nell related everything that had gone down.

"So much for a restful weekend," said Eric when she finished. "But you and Kensi are okay, right?"

"We're good. Exhausted. Hey, how's the anniversary party going?"

"Funny you should ask. I was about to send you some pics that explain it better than I could. Hang on."

Three pics popped up on Nell's phone. "Uh, maybe you should explain." The first pic was a woman on a stretcher followed by a man passed out at the table and finally, a group pic where Eric's clothes appeared to be wet and his glasses were askew.

"Okay, aunt Jean fell doing the chicken dance and may have broken her hip. Then uncle Rudy made one too many toasts. The man never could hold his liquor. And last, but not least, the obligatory pic of all the grandkids right after my cousin Lionel pushed me in the swimming pool." Eric sighed. "Yeah, that kinda sums up the party."

"You poor baby," cooed Nell.

"At least we didn't have a fire and get raided by SWAT." Eric went silent for a moment. "But I think I could have handled that better than dealing with my goofy family." Wisely, Eric did not mention that his family thought "Nettie" was his fiancée.

"Something to be grateful for," said Nell. She yawned widely. "I gotta go to sleep now."

"You know, I could crash Deeks' social media accounts for 24 hours to punish him for sending unauthorized pictures."

Nell thought about it. "Nah. He's basically a good guy. I'll find some other way to get back at him."

"Okey-dokey, Nell-a-saurus. Go to sleep now."

**The Following Friday Night - 11:50 p.m. **

Deeks held a slice of pepperoni pizza in his right hand while working the TV remote with his left hand.

_Bummer. Nothing interesting to watch. _

The doorbell rang. Deeks looked at Monty who was on the other end of the couch chewing on a bone. "Are we expecting anyone?" The scruffy dog glanced up with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, it might be her," said Deeks. "And you're in her spot." He tossed the remote down and approached the door.

"Deeks?" A familiar voice was heard on the other side.

Deeks turned to Monty and gave a thumbs up. He unlocked the door and almost dropped his pizza. Kensi stood there in a short, belted grey trench coat and black stilettos.

A bit of pepperoni went the wrong way and Deeks began coughing.

_Ho-lee shit. She took my suggestion. No, not mine, Nigel's. Wait! Does she know I'm Nigel? Is she messing with me? Who cares? She's here! _

He got the coughing under control and peered outside. "Kens, this is a surprise. Is it raining? I don't hear any raindrops." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hold on, are you working undercover without me, your partner?"

Kensi pursed her lips and planted one hand on her hip. As usual, Deeks was monopolizing the conversation and she couldn't get a word in.

"I called you earlier, but it went to voice mail," continued Deeks.

"I got the message. I was at my mom's."

"How is your mom?"

"Fine,"

"Good. I like your mom." Deeks flashed that killer grin that always sucked Kensi in.

Exasperated, Kensi said, "I didn't come here to discuss my mom; I'm here to make a statement."

"A fashion statement? Because I gotta say I'm liking this look." He slowly scrutinized her from head to toe. "Mysterious . . . and sexy as hell." He pointed to the trench coat. "Did that coat come from Hetty's wardrobe?"

Kensi pushed past him into the living room. Deeks smiled behind her back. "Come in. Want some pizza?"

She spun around. "No, I don't want pizza. And does it matter where this came from?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Hey, are you going clubbing? I could change in five seconds and go with you."

"DEEKS!"

Her sharp tone arrested Deeks' babbling.

"What?"

Kensi sighed. "I'm trying to say something important here."

He swept his hand in a magnanimous gesture. "Sorry. Please, continue. What's your statement? Should I get a pen and paper?"

"Can you be serious for one tiny moment?"

"You have my complete and undivided attention."

Something was vexing Kensi and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. She had revealed a deep-seated fear to 'Nigel.'

"I know what _I_ want, but I need to know what _you_ want."

Deeks finished off the last of his pizza. "What I want? Maybe another beer?" When Kensi didn't reply, he went on. "I'm guessing that was the wrong answer. Could you be a little more specific?"

Kensi stood there another moment, then blurted, "Are you interested in Talia?"

_There, I said it_.

"What? Talia? Why would you even think that?" Deeks tried to look appropriately thrown off guard by the question. "Oh, wait. Are you perhaps referring to the last time Talia came to the Mission? We were only talking."

_Why does Kensi have to make our relationship so complicated? Boy meets girl, girl resents guy, then slowly guy wins girl's heart. At least, I hope so. _

He invaded her personal space and reached for the trench coat belt. "Maybe you should take off your coat and sit down so we can discuss this." Kensi took a step back.

"Not so fast, mister. Talking? I recall you couldn't take your eyes off her chest."

Monty jumped off the couch and went to Kensi's side with tail wagging. "Hi, Monty." She reached down and rubbed him behind the ears.

"Monty, do you mind? Your mom and I are having an important discussion." The dog plopped down by Kensi's feet and looked back and forth between them.

Deeks looked up and met Kensi's stormy eyes. "Well, okay. I suppose I'm guilty of that. But . . ." He held up a finger when Kensi started to interrupt. "But you know very well she does that to get a rise out of you."

"And to get a rise out of certain parts of _you_," challenged Kensi.

"Wow. Did you really just say that?" He wanted to laugh, but Kensi would pulverize him and rush out into the night.

"This was a bad idea," said Kensi as she fished in her pocket for the car keys. She took two steps toward the door. "Goodnight, Deeks. See you Monday."

Deeks jumped in front of her. "Come on, Kensi. Wait! Okay, I'll admit if I didn't know _you_ and care about _you_, I'd be all over Talia. Without question, she's an attractive woman. And she knows it. But . . ."

"But?" prompted Kensi.

Deeks kept stepping toward Kensi until he forced her back against the front door. When she didn't push him away or knee him in the crotch, he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, examining each strand. "But Kensalina, Fern, Princess, Sugarbear, Wonder Woman . . ."

When the silly nicknames caused Kensi to roll her eyes, Deeks knew he was getting through to her. She put her hands on his chest. "Stop!"

"Wikipedia . . .Wifey. Wi-fey."

The way he repeated the last one caused a flip-flop in Kensi's stomach. He leaned in as if to kiss her. "Ahhh," sighed Kensi as her eyes closed.

He pulled back at the last moment and whispered. "You're the only one I want. We're yin and yang." He rested his forehead against hers.

Kensi's eyes flew open. "Ugh! You're such a tease." She moved her right hand. For a second, Deeks thought she was going to slap him. He grabbed her wrists and grinned. "I'm a tease? You're the one who showed up at my apartment late at night, wearing who knows what under this sexy little coat. Or maybe you're not wearing anything. Maybe it's all Kensi under there. I think it's high time I found out." His hands slid down to the belt and paused there.

Kensi chewed her bottom lip. She put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me and I'll think about it."

Deeks grinned. "I can do that." He pulled Kensi flush against him and gave her a proper kiss. When they separated, she guided his hands back to the belt. "Go ahead."

"You're sure?" asked Deeks.

An eye roll from Kensi. "Hurry up! You're spoiling the mood."

"We have a mood? Like we have a _thing_? This is better than Christmas morning," said Deeks. Slowly, he untied the belt and opened the coat. A wave of her perfume hit him.

"Wow!" he gasped. He felt robbed of speech. She hadn't exactly taken Nigel's advice, but the result was still spectacular. Black lace push-up bra that barely contained her generous breasts and tiny matching panty and garter belt. "Wow!" he said again. "What gave you this idea? Because this is freakin' awesome!"

Kensi was breathing like she'd run ten miles on the beach. This caused her breasts to thrust out even more. The movement was not lost on Deeks. She felt a moment of feminine triumph over Talia.

"A conversation with a recent new acquaintance. I think he was right."

Deeks' eyebrows shot up. "He? Really? You're talking about stuff like this with a guy? A guy who isn't me?" _Wait, he is me, but she doesn't know. Does she?_

Deeks stood motionless and speechless, a rare combination for him. He wanted to drink in every detail of his beautiful Kensi. He blew out a sigh. "Wow."

"That's three times you've said that. Your vocabulary is quite limited tonight."

"I'd like to meet the guy who put this idea in your head and personally thank him," he said at last.

"Okay, it was Nigel the masseur at the spa. He was totally amazing. I can still feel his hands working out the tension in my shoulders." Kensi was almost hyperventilating remembering the experience.

Deeks nodded slowly. "Nigel, you say? He sounds like a talented guy."

"You can't even imagine. I'd love to return to the Lotus Petal for another session with Nigel."

Deeks couldn't contain himself any longer. He was tired of _Nigel _getting all the credit. It was time to trot out the British accent.

"No need to motor that far, luv. Nigel is at your service tonight. All night."

Recognition hit Kensi and maybe some embarrassment, too. A flush climbed up her neck. Her eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped. Then she clenched both fists.

"Ugh! I knew there was something familiar about Nigel," she hissed. "His touch. Even his cologne. _Your _cologne, I mean. I can't believe you did that to me! It was rude, it was deceitful, it was . . ."

"It was exactly what you needed, Kens." He took her fists and slowly coaxed them open. "Does Nigel need to remind you how to relax?"

"Nigel said it was like being in the confessional, but you abused my trust."

He dropped the accent. "Come on, Kens. It wasn't like I broadcast your worries about Talia on Facebook. Worries that you see are completely unfounded. I see it as a good thing because it opened our lines of communication. And communication is vital to any relationship. Don't you agree?"

Kensi seemed conflicted. "Yes, but you still took advantage of me in a vulnerable situation."

Deeks sighed. "Okay. If you want to leave and forget any of this happened, I'll understand. I'll be disappointed, but I'll understand."

Kensi stood there for what seemed an eternity. Deeks could almost see the gears turning in her head as she debated what to do. Finally, she pulled the coat together loosely. "I need a beer."

"Beer is good," nodded Deeks. "Have a seat."

Kensi sat in her usual spot on the couch. Deeks went to the kitchen and returned with two beers. They took a few swigs and stared at each other.

"I'm still mad at you," said Kensi.

"I know."

"Stop grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary," said Kensi.

Deeks dropped his smile. "Sorry. Can we call a truce?"

"Maybe." She stared into his cobalt-blue eyes. She couldn't deny she wanted to feel his lips on hers again and his hands on her body.

_Deeks or Nigel. Does it matter what he calls himself? He's still my guy. _

She touched her bottle to his. "Truce."

Deeks nodded and tried not to smile. "You know, _Fern_, maybe what happens in Santa Barbara . . ."

"Can turn into an amazing experience," finished Kensi.

"You took the words out of my mouth."

Setting her beer on the coffee table, Kensi said, "It's warm in here." She fanned her face.

Deeks broke into a mega-watt smile. "Let me help you with that coat.

**The End**


End file.
